Khazad Forgespark
Age: 141 Subrace: Mountain Class: Paladin, Oath of Vengeance Alignment: LG Background: Outlander Traits: Dutiful but secretive Ideal: I shall see to it personally that our ancestral homeland is reclaimed—and with it, my family's honor. Bond: The Church of Dumathoin is the unsung heroes of our exile; I will protect those who follow Dumathoin with my life. Flaw: Perfectionist Backstory: The Forgespark clan was once one of the most honored in the hallowed halls of Grontdrengiakazad. Though not nobles, they held the honored rank of Stone Sentinels, tasked with guarding the hallowed halls of Dwarfdom. Indeed, throughout recorded history many Dwarven heroes have hailed from this clan, from Berta Behir-slayer to Grundar Grick-foe. But in recent years, many Dwarves would rather sip wine with Elves than quaff ale with Forgesparks. And with good reason: when they were needed most, the Forgesparks failed Grontdrengiakazad. Not only did the clan patriarch at the time, Jhazak, fail to reinforce the main gate at the crucial moment, he was unable to save Thane Aram Hearthmore and his family when the people fled. Due to Jhazak's inattention, Aram was felled by a blow from a sneaky Orc assassin who had been waiting in ambush, along with a horde of other monsters, who made short work of the rest of the royal family. (At least Jhazak had the good grace to get himself killed fighting the ambushers!) As a result, the People of the Mountain went into exile without a clear leader. Indeed, even should the expedition succeed, and the People return to their home, it is unclear what will happen politically: a distant cousin of Aram's, Grunhilde, survives, but her claim is dubious, and contested hotly by more cunning, older Dwarves. Ghazad was just nearing the end of his training when the disaster fell. He helped a group of merchants escape the falling citadel, guarding their pack animals as their carts creaked so slowly down the road. When rumor of his father's foolishness reached him, at first he refused to believe it, but eventually the proof was incontrovertible. Ghazad went into voluntary self-exile from his people, becoming a wandering righter of wrongs. Although he missed the company of Dwarves, he did learn a great deal about the other races of the world. Still, he swore to himself that if ever the opportunity came to redeem his family name, he would take it. Here and there as Ghazad wandered, he would meet a Dwarf who didn't curse his name, who took him in and fed him. Gradually, he learned of the loose network of field operatives and hedge priests known as the Children of Dumathoin. It turned out that the far-seeing god had been distributing his agents throughout the known lands for some time, against the day when the Mountain would fall. It is they who surreptitiously helped the various small groups of exiles to find shelter, often convincing proud clan leaders that it was better to work for Humans or even Elves than to starve. Always, the Children were on the lookout for those who might make the return trip to Grontdrengiakazad. Ghazad was serving as a caravan guard on the route from Lyull to Greenkettle when he was approached by Myrkin Yondervale, a junior member of the Children. Myrkin excitedly told Ghazad of the impending Gathering and Return. Ghazad departed the caravan as soon as the term of his contract had been fulfilled, and the two Dwarves journeyed together to the meeting place, striking up a fast friendship on the way. Ghazad is eager to begin the process of reclaiming his homeland, however long and arduous the task may be. He knows, though, that it is not up to him whether or not his family honor will be restored: he can only hope to be judged on his own merits by the other Dwarves in the party. He intends to live up to the highest standards of the Stone Sentinels—and if necessary, to die by them as well. Category:Mountain dwarves Category:Clerics of Dumathoin Category:Worshipers of Domathoin